nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Sayori Kurochi
'Character First Name:' Sayori 'Character Last Name:' Kurochi 'IMVU Username:' Sayori 'Nickname: (optional)' N/A 'Age:' 29, physically and mentally 10 'Date of Birth:' July 13th, 171 AN 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Unknown 'Height:' 4'0 'Weight:' 72lbs 'Blood Type:' Rare (black blood only found in the Kurochi) 'Occupation:' Wandering Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos:' N/A 'Affiliation:' Land of Wind 'Relationship Status:' Not on File 'Personality:' Despite her age, she's rather immature, still housing the mentality of a child. She's bubbly and considerate of others around her and loves sweets. When presented with a dangerous situation she is aware of her abilities and does not hesitate to demonstrate them, however, she has never killed anyone and this factor keeps her innocent mind from corruption... for now. 'Behaviour:' She likes to talk and smiles often, cheery and naive, she tends to get herself into trouble. She likes to insult those who are Bad Guys or "Baka Baddas" as she calls them which in return riles them up. She tends to cling to people out of habit, holding onto coat tails, pant legs or gently tugging at the back of someones shirt. When confronted with someone who is of extreme height, she tends to climb them, seeing those persons' as perches even and sits on their shoulders. Reasons for this behavior is unknown. 'Nindo: (optional)' N/A 'Summoning:' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan:' Kurochi Clan - ''黒血 ''Blood This clan has risen from the remains of the fallen, given birth to by an unknown force. The abilities of the Kurochi are disturbing, the ability to manipulate the blood of ones self or those against him/her is their kekkei genkai. (Kekkei Genkai - Blood Tap) 'Ninja Class: ' S rank, Rogue Shinobi 'Element One:' Water 'Element Two:' N/A 'Weapon of choice:' Her black blood in the shape of a duel-weilded kane daggers or in the shape of a bow. The signature black blood tendrils of the Kurochi. 'Strengths' Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Chakra Manipulation, Speed, Stamina, Intelligence 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Strength, Hand Seals, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed 'Chakra color:' Black 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 'Jutsu List:' Doujutsu: 黒死病 Kokushibyō "black death". Kokushibyo: This mysterious and deadly doujutsu was crafted from years of secretive experiments and formula to help form one of the most frightening creations of war, the Kurochi. Characteristics of the Kokushibyo are it's glossy black entirety. When the doujutsu is activated it has the ability to sense the circulatory systems of an opponent being both chakra and blood. The perceptiveness of the user heightens in all senses and can negate the effects of genjutsu and even that of the byakugan. There are three levels to kokushibyo, the first being it's natural state where the blood manipulation kekkei genkai of a Kurochi is performed on ones own blood, the eyes of the user like a black void at all times.The second is when the blood manipulation has been extended to an opponent, when this level is reached, the blood in a Kurochi is stimulated, the regenerative abilities heightened and results in an over abundant increase in black blood; the cosmetic effects shown when black fluid leaks from the eyes of the user. The third and last level of kokushibyo are when the blood lust of a Kurochi are breached. This usually happens when the physical form has taken large amounts of damage. The effects of the third stage allow the Kurochi to raise corpses by infusing his life force and gore into a carcass, therefore making fallen foes a new asset in battle. The Kurochi bloodline was created for the ultimate purpose of war and performing viral blows to multiple enemies on a mass homicidal scale. There were many experiments to create the perfect kurochi, however, records show only three ever surviving their spawn. The kokushibyo is compatible with all blood types if aquired after defeating a Kurochi in battle and the eyes are still in working condition. Though the benefits of this doujutsu for one whom obtains them is great, they do not inherit the blood manipulation abilities. The heir receives heightened senses, being able to hear, smell, see and sense chakra from far distances, the ability to regenerate health through natural life forces and give the obtainer the ability to nullify genjutsu and the byakugan. Sōsa Chi Gikou - Blood Manipulation Technique (Blood Tap) :This is the ultimate form of offence and defense the Kurochi clan posesses. This kekkei genkai allows the user to manipulate his/her own or anothers blood at will and perform various attacks depending on their elemental combination and skill. Through this ability, the Kurochi is able to solidify and liquify their own blood, project it from their skin cells or even shape it to a weapon of preference. Due to the bodies strong reliance on blood, it produces 3x the amount a normal shinobi, which often results in access expulsion from the mouth. When the blood of the Kurochi' mixes with their opponents blood or enters their body in any way, the blood manipulation technique takes on a second level of intensity, able to utilize their enemy's blood and ultimately destroy them from the inside out. Depending on an opponents bloodtype, certain techniques will have an added effect. 'Rasshu Chi - Blood Rush:' This ability is only possible on an opponent when Sōsa Chi Gikou is activated. The Kurochi can force the blood in their opponents body to their head. This will ultimately result in the opponent passing out after prolonged exposure. It is not normally used as a fatal move, rather immobilize the enemy before hand. The effects of Blood Rush normally last 25 minutes unless blood is constantly pushed towards the crown to keep an individual from awaking. '' (FOIBLE BLOODTYPE O+ : A shinobi with O+ as their bloodtype are more vulnerable to Blood Rush. When the blood is pushed towards their cranial the effect can force the foe into a comatose state. Where the normal inactivity of someone caught in Blood Rush is 25 minutes, for someone with an O+ blood type, the comatose can keep a hold on someone for nearly an hour.) Hari Chi Hassha-tai - Blood Needle Projectile: '''This ability can be used in both stages of manipulation. The blood user will push his blood from his own or his enemies body through their skin in an instant flurry of needles giving the Kurochi or the victim a spiney makeover. This attack can both do damage to the user and its opponent, though due to the high capacity of blood regeneration and durability through experience, the cells in a Kurochi' body repair themselves quicker and can handle the sudden pain, unlike in their enemies. ('''FOIBLE BLOODTYPE A+ : When a shinobi who possesses an A+ bloodtype is caught in blood tap and the Hari Chi Hassha-tai is performed, A+ stimulates the sporadic growth of the needles and can set off a larger radius of spikes. The blood extends in all directions threatening to impale others around the victim. When the spires recede, the corpse of the A+ host is an unrecognizable lump of shredded flesh.) Shotto Chi - Blood Shot: '''Using blood tap, ones blood can be solidified and shot from any pore on the body in the form of a needle or senbon. These can be released in singles or in groups. When blood manipulation is in place, a Kurochi can launch these needles from an infected foes body. (1-30m) '''Kurōn Chi - Blood Clone: Using ones blood or the enemies' after it having been infected, a clone can be created. These forms appear as black masses shaped in the form of the user but more experienced versions can display color pigments and features, making them virtually undistinguishable from the ninja. They have the ability to solidify and reliquify with ease, making them difficult to dispose of. (Under construction) 'Allies:' none 'Enemies:' none 'Background Information:' Sayori is the product of experimentations performed during the Great Gakure Purge. Like the two eldest Kurochi before her, her purpose was to become a weapon of war to aid Sunagakure in gaining an edge in power during these times. However, before she could be awoken, Kishi, the eldest of the Kurochi sought his revenge against his creators and wiped them from the face of the earth. Sayori was left in stasis, asleep in a glass orb, and it wasn't until the second of the Kurochi bloodline, Setsuyo, activated her that she was given life unto the shinobi world. Despite having been in stasis for over 20 years, she had no experience in the world and no mental advancements beyond her programmed age. She retained the pure mind of a child and has yet to experience the corruption of the world thanks to Setsuyo, who knows of the bloodlust within the Kurochi line and the effect killing others has on their psyche. Sayori and Setsuyo set out into the world in search of a new purpose now that their reasons for being created were no longer necessary in these peaceful times after the war. Over the next five years, the two of them would continue to travel. Eventually they will come upon a cavern hidden around the backside of a hill in a remote field in the land of fire. It is here that Sayori exists with Setsuyo. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ((Only Kage's will fill this part out.))